


Morning After

by queenhomeslice



Series: Introduction to Zoology [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Professor Prompto Argentum, Student Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Mornings with the professor
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Introduction to Zoology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592647
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You wake up to the smell of coffee and—cinnamon? Something sweet, that’s all you can process. You blink in the warm morning sunlight, slow smile creeping across your face as you remember where you are. The professor’s—Prompto’s—house. You turn over, inhaling the scent of him that’s all over the sheets. You sigh in contentment and blush, going over the events of the previous evening in your head. You _really_ want to call for him to come back to bed to repeat the activities, but a full bladder and a rumbly stomach are pulling you in other directions. With a groan, you drag yourself from his bed, clad in only a thin nightgown and underwear, to use the restroom and find the source of the smell. 

Prompto’s in the kitchen, shirtless and only in gray sweatpants, hovering over the stove. A mixing bowl and a stack of pancakes are next to him on the counter, and the ten-cup coffee pot is half full, on the other side of the stove next to the fridge. He’s humming the popular children’s song about chocobos; in the living room, a nature documentary is on, a special on ocean life. You take a minute to just admire the professor in his natural element—and to admire the sculpted planes of his shoulders and back muscles, the dimples right above the waistline of his sweats. You cough to announce your presence. 

Prompto jumps a little, but turns around and grins wide and beautiful. “Mornin’!” he quips, with _way_ too much energy to be legal. “Uh, I made coffee! And protein pancakes. But if you want something else...” 

You smile and approach him, wrapping yourself around him. Astrals, he’s so warm. You nuzzle into his bare chest and kiss it lightly. “Pancakes are great,” you say, pulling away slightly to gaze up at him. 

He’s blushing hard, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “You’re so cute,” he mumbles, halfway embarrassed. “It’s really...it’s really flattering how...” 

“How much I like you?” you tease back, stepping away to the empty coffee cup he’s left out for you by the coffee maker. “Consider this another notch in your ‘hot’ belt.” You gesture to the pancakes he’s gone back to flipping. “I didn’t know you could cook.” 

Prompto chuckles and fidgets with his glasses nervously. “Well hey—lived on my own since I was twenty-one. Who else was gonna do it? I’m not the prince. His adviser, Ignis, cooks for him. But Iggy taught me a lot of things. I can’t make everything, but give me a basic recipe, and I’m pretty good. I can bake some, too. I make a mean peanut butter fudge, believe it or not.” 

You shake your head, pouring cream and sugar into your coffee. “How are you _this_ hot? It’s like every time I learn something about you, your hotness increases.” 

Prompto snorts as he flips the last pancake and turns off the burner, letting the heat dissipate into cooking the other side of the mostly-done flapjack. “Oh come on. You sure this isn’t like...just cause I’m older, or whatever?” he asks nervously. 

You vehemently shake your head as he pulls another plate from the cabinet and scoops three pancakes onto it. “I haven’t hit on any other professors since I’ve been in school. Just you.” 

Prompto shoots you a mischievous grin and pours syrup on your pancakes, handing you the plate and a fork after he’s done. “Well, that’s promising.” He grabs his own plate and cup of coffee and the two of you make your way to the couch and the ongoing nature documentary. 

“Oh, here’s a fun fact,” Prompto says after intermittent chit-chat in between climatic events of the marine life program on the television. “I’m also part of Noct’s Crownsguard. I’m in reserve, of course, because my teaching comes first—but if there were ever a war, or sometimes when Noct has diplomatic business in another country, I’m uh. I’m there. To protect him.” 

You slowly lower your coffee mug after a long sip and turn to him. “What’s your weapons specialty?” 

“Well, Noct and Gladio fight with swords, and Iggy uses daggers and a polearm, and sometimes magic—but I just use guns.” 

“Guns.” 

“Yeah! I’m proficient in a lot. Sniper rifles, machine guns, pistols, lots of long- and short-range stuff. Oh, also bio-weapons.” 

You look at the professor, confused. 

“Like, I have one gun that shoots poison bullets.” 

“Oh. Wow.” 

“Are you scared?” he asks suddenly, worried that this might be too much for you. 

“Nope. Just uh. Like ten more notches on your hot belt.” 

Prompto giggle-snorts and sets his empty mug on the coffee table. “Maybe Noct will let you come see me practice sometime.” 

“Like...at the Citadel itself?” 

“Sure,” he shrugs, putting his bare arm around you and pulling you close as the ocean special finishes up and a new program starts, _The Fascinating Life Cycle of the Catoblepas_. 

You hum appreciatively and settle against his side, slowly sipping your coffee and wondering just how many talents the professor actually has. 


End file.
